communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:BobaCartman
Hi, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Eine kleine Bitte: *''Wenn ihr mir hier auf einer meiner Fragen antwortet, kopiert die Frage und fügt sie "kursiv" vor eurem Text ein, damit ich weiß worum es geht.'' *''Beiträge, die ihr auf anderen Diskussionen von mir verfasst habt, werden ins Archiv bei Wikia verschoben.'' Ältere Beiträge sind im * Archiv Herzlich willkommen! Hallo BobaCartman, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Tomsen (talk) 09:07, 4. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot MiniWiki Eigentlich ist es für den Leser bzw. für einen Benutzer, welcher nicht an deinem Mini-Wikia arbeitet, leichter, die Seiten kognitiv zu organisieren. Crash (Das Spiel) ist dabei immer der Wikititel, der zur Orientierung da ist. Du kannst aber auch, wenn du willst, alle Seiten extra bzw. ohne Crash (Das Spiel) speichern, jedoch bitte ich dich dann dringend alle Seiten unter der gleichen Kategorie zu ordnen, da ansonsten alle Mini-Wikias durcheinander kommen. Außerdem kannst du auf Requests ein neues eigenständiges Wikia beantragen. Gib' dort lediglich den Link auf Mini-Wikia an. Natürlich kannst du auch auf Mini-Wikia weiter arbeiten. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:46, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Betreff Links zu Wikipedia Da kann auch ich dir weiterhelfen: Vorlage:Wp, z. B. South Park, wobei man "de" auch durch "en", "it", "fr" usw. ersetzen kann. --Dr. Crisp 19:52, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Requests Gibt einfach den Link unter "Extra information:" oder "Useful links:" ein. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Projekt =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:24, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Die Url http://de.crashbandicoot.wikia.com ist vollkommen OK, da sich der Punkt nicht in der Hauptdomain (http://www.wikia.com) befindet. De.crashbandicoot ist eine Subdomain und da sind Punkte erlaubt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:48, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Viel Glück beim Editieren und Bearbeiten. Wenn du Hilfe beim neuen Wikia benötigst, melde dich einfach. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:56, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) AdminSkin Du musst nur "monobook" in MediaWiki:AdminSkin schreiben. Du musst aber wissen, das Monobook nicht mehr von Wikia unterstützt wird und viele Funktionen in Monobook nicht verfügbar sind. Anfangs habe ich auch Monobook bevorzugt, aber mittlerweile finde ich Monaco viel besser =) Ich kann Monaco nur empfehlen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:34, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) (PS: Avatar hat im Moment sicher viel um die Ohren, also verzeihe seine Nicht-Antwort. Er antwortet normalerweise ziemlich schnell) Weiterleitung Entschuldigung für die späte Antwort, aber eine Weiterleitungsseite kannst du gerne haben, sobald Jedipedia auf Wikia umgezogen ist. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: De und En hat keine Bürokraten, da dies nicht in zentralen Wikias notwendig ist. Außerdem schwirren ja hier und dort sowieso eine Menge Staff herum. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:51, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Adminkandidatur Hallo BobaCartman! Leider habe ich den heutigen Ablauf deiner Bewerbung verschlafen und danke dir erstmals für den Hinweis. Gemeinsam mit Avatar haben wir über deine Adminkandidatur gesprochen und wollten es vorerst der aktiven Community überlassen, wie sie über dich und deiner Kandidatur denken. Nun da keiner abgestimmt hat, fällt natürlich auch der Gedanke, ob es derzeit überhaupt eines weiteren Admins nötig ist. Wie wir mit weiteren Adminkandidaturen umgehen werden, ist noch nicht gewiss und ein weiterer Diskussionspunkt zwischen ihm und mir. Vorerst wird es nun keinen weiteren Admin geben, es sei denn Avatar und ich finden eine geniale Idee und/oder Umsetzungsmöglichkeit. Ich danke dir dennoch für dein Bemühen, hoffe dass du weiterhin Wikia sehr viel unterstützt und auch hier weiterhin aktiv bist. Bei Fragen oder Problemen kannst du dich gerne weiterhin an mich wenden und hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 20:57, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hier die Antworten: #Welchen Skin verwendest du in deinen Einstellungen? Monobook, Monaco, Quartz? #Das stimmt, dass der Link schon sehr lange besteht. Wird demnächst auf ein neues Ereignis aktualisiert. #Direkte Weiterleitungen sind wikiweit leider nicht möglich. Man benötigt trotz Weiterleitung einen Klick. #Fragen bezüglich des Gratis-Wiki Umzug bitte ich dich an Avatar zu stellen, da er da die Hauptansprechperson ist. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 19:57, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann dir eigentlich nur Monaco empfehlen, obwohl ich anfangs auch sehr skeptisch war und bei Monobook verblieben bin. Mittlerweile bin ich von Monaco begeistert, da es sehr viele Funktionen bietet, die in Monobook nicht verfügbar sind. Siehe dazu einmal Hilfe:Vergleich der Skins. Auch deine Sidebar kannst du dir viel übersichtlicher gestalten. Ich kann dir dazu gerne ein Beispiel machen bzw. deine aktuelle umformen. Einfach mit "Ja" antworten =). Bezüglich deiner Signatur würde ich dich dennoch bitten, den Wikicode zu ändern bzw. würde es da auch noch eine etwas komplizierte Art geben. Nach kurzen Überlegen kam mir auch die passende Lösung, welche sogar Wikiweit (nicht nur wikiaweit) funktioniert: Gruß, BobaCartman . :Durch die Klasse "plainlinks" verschwindet das Symbol neben den externen Link. Wenn dir das alles nicht so gut gefällt, kann ich dir noch die dritte komplizierte Art erklären oder ich überleg wie wir das noch lösen können. Mein Hauptgrund für all dies ist, dass ansonsten deine Benutzerseite bzw. die Weiterleitungsseite im Artikelnamenraum ist und auch von der Software als Artikel erkennt wird. Naja, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:06, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Signatur Siehe dazu User:Tomsen/global.js. Diese bindet mir weitere drei Symbole in meine Bearbeitungsleiste ein. Und damit auch, wie du siehst, eine globale Unterschrift. Ich hatte nämlich anfangs das Problem mit Benutzer, welches in deutschsprachigen Projekten anzutreffen ist und User, was global verwendbar ist. Für deutsche Projekte verwende ich also meine vier Tilden und internationale Projekte bekommen die Unterschrift, von der global.js. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monaco Monaco ist nur Wikia-Projekten vorbehalten. Wenn du Monaco auch auf nicht Wikia-Projekten verwenden willst, müssen diese hierher übersiedeln. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sidbar und Avatar Klar mach ich dir - steht schon auf meiner ToDo-Liste. Und nun zu Avatar. Du musst wissen, dass er sehr sehr viel zu tun hat und aber nur eine begrenzte Arbeitszeit hat, so wie ich. Eigentlich reagiert er immer sehr schnell, aber wenn mal drei Stunden keine Antwort kommt, solltest du dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Ich habe in meiner Zusammenarbeit mit ihm noch nie bemerkt, dass er irgendwann eine Nachricht von einem Benutzer vergessen hat. Und Wochenende ist halt Wochenende. Wenn er nicht gerade unterwegs ist, dann ist er sogar in seiner Freizeit online. Also, zusammenfassend ist zu sagen: Frage auf seiner Diskussionsseite posten und einfach warten - manchmal kommt eine Anwort schneller, manchmal langsamer. =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitung Diese Funktion ist derweilen lediglich Gaming vorbehalten und nicht mittels normalen Wikicode erschaffen worden. Eine einzigartige Funktion, welche dich sicher interessieren wird, sind die shared-templates. Siehe dazu Wikia (en) und zum Beispiel Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Eine Benutzerseiten-Vorlage kann auf alle anderen Benutzerseiten leicht reflektiert werden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nachrichten Wie machst du das auf der Videopedia mit dieser Nachricht, die man auf jeder Seite oben sieht und auch ausblenden kann? danke. (Ich weiß gar nicht wer du bist, auf jeden Fall kein Admin oder Staffmitglied, aber du hast auf eine Frage von mir an Avatar geantwortet) Nathanael1711 12:21, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Also, ich hab schon ein wenig rumgewerkelt und noch nicht die passende Lösung gefunden. Die Mischung von all den gewünschten Optionen mit Weiterleitung, externen Links, Beschreibung und horizontal will noch nicht ganz funktionieren. Ohne eine direkte Weiterleitung wäre die Sache ja sehr einfach, aber wir werden das schon hinbekommen. Werde mir nachher nochmal die Vorlage anschaun und ein wenig dran rumbasteln. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:52, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Sollte nun ohne Probleme funktionieren. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Achja, bitte füge zu deinen Bilder die Lizenzen und erforderlichen Informationen hinzu. Verwende dabei die Vorlage:Dateiinfo. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:20, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Ich habe hier geantwortet. Du hast Glück, dass ich Deutsch spreche. Proxima Centauri 15:17, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ajuk kann vielleicht helfen. Proxima Centauri 15:33, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bewertungen Hallo, eigentlich hab ich gar nichts gemacht, nur diese "poll"-dinger eingefügt, wie bei deinem Artikel. Und das gab dann eine Fehlermeldung ("Synthax-Fehler in der Datenbank", oder so). Kannst du mir erklären, wie man das im allgemeinen macht? Den Rest kann ich eigentlich alleine^^ Floyd93 18:54, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, Floyd! Wie du auf seiner Benutzerseite sehen kannst ist Tomsen bis zum 6. Juli in Kroatien. Zu meiner Frage: Hätte dein Wiki lust Partner der KUW zu werden? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:28, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi!, schon wieder sehr, sehr blöd von mir^^ (peinlich!), das hab ich natürlich total überlesen^^ ok dann frag ich halt andere... Zu deiner Frage: Was ist dieses KUW genau? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:21, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Hallo, Floyd. Die KUW ist ein Club, der von mir gegründet wurde. Die Mitglieder sind JangoCartman, VaderCartman, Klamsy0710 und ich. Die abkürzung KUW steht für Konförderation unabhängiger Wikis. Der Name parodiert die Konförderation unabhängiger Systeme aus Star Wars, die besser als die "Separatisten" bekannt sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:31, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Meinetwegen, ist ja alles nur werbung^^ ::::Soll ich die Website bei mir in der Sidebar bei Partner eintragen??? ::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:37, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Tomsens Beitrag Hallo, Floyd. Wieso hast du Tomsens Beitrag "gelöscht"? Wenn du es aus irgenteinem Grund nicht auf deiner Talk haben willst, kannst du doch ein Archiv erstellen. Und kannst du bitte bei der Monobook Sidebar in deinem Wiki einen Link zur KUW machen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:56, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich habe sie gelöscht, weil ich das eh schon alles wusste und das nur platz wegnimmt. Allerdings wäre ein Archiv auch eine gute Methode. Wie macht man das? Einfach eine seite in meinem Benutzerdiskussionsnamnesraum erstellen (Benutzer Diskussion:Floyd93/Archiv)??? :Zu dem Link: KOmmt sofort! :Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:16, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau, einfach unter deinen Namensraum. Wenn dir der Titel nicht gefällt, kannst du ihn mit der Vorlage:Titel ändern. Als Partner der KUW kann ich dir übtigens die Adresse NAME@kuwikis.de.vu zur verfügung stellen. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:21, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie jetzt? Für WitzeWiki kann ich mir diese URL aussuchen? Ne, ich trag euch ein und behalte dann lieber die Wikia-Adresse^^ :::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:30, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist keine URL sondern eine E-Mail. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:33, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Stimmt, ist ja klar wegen dem @-zeichen. Ich habe zwar schon zwei adressen, kann aber ruhig noch eine weitere haben. Wie könnte ich dann darauf zugreifen, bzw. hätte ich ein Konto oder muss ich das über ein anderes Konto von mir laufen lassen? :::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:38, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meine Adresse: AlexanderLippke@web.de Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:52, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wie war noch gleich die Adresse von KUW? :::::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:53, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::::KOmm auch noch mal zum chat, ich bin beim kopieren des links aus versehen rausgeflogen^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:15, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Logo Du kannst das Logo einzelner Seiten durch das Hinzufügen des folgenden Codes in MediaWiki:Common.css ändern. /* Seitenspezifische Änderung des Logos -Algorithm */ body.page-Seitenname #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } body.page-Seitenname2 #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } body.page-Seitenname3 #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:32, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Siehe für die Einbindung von Widgets im Artikelnamensraum Hilfe:WidgetTag. Bezüglich des ständigen Kopierens der letzten Beiträge muss ich dich meinerseits leider enttäuschen. Vielleicht kann ich es ab und zu machen, wenn es mein Zeitmanagement erlaubt, aber ständig leider nicht. Nun gut. Bei weiteren Fragen, einfach raus damit. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 19:06, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) WitzeWiki und Starwars Die Umfragen bzw. die Poll extension sollten/sollte jetzt im allewitze.wikia.com und de.startwars.wikia wieder funktionieren. Falls irgendwelche Probleme auftreten, melde dich bitte einfach nochmal. Auch bitte, wenn dir das Problem in einem anderen Wikia unterkommt (Ich sende die gleiche Nachricht auch an Floyd93). Viel Spaß beim Editieren wünscht Tomsen (talk) 11:58, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sprachlinks zu South Park Archives Ich habe für dich jetzt die Interwiki-Links zu Southpark eingerichtet, welche du nun in Artikel wie folgt verwenden kannst: en:ARTIKELNAME IM SOUTHPARK-WIKI. Ich habe dir auch schon mal einen Interwiki-Link auf der Hauptseite eingerichtet. Ich hoffe du hast dir dies genauso vorgestellt und bei Fragen, einfach stellen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:31, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Einen Link in jedes Projekt kannst du wie folgt machen: w:c:PROJEKTNAME:ARTIKELNAME. Ich weiß leider nicht genau was du mit "meinen" Sprachlinks meinst. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, jetzt verstehe ich es. Danke für den Hinweis - ist mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen, dass dies auch geht. Nun finde ich aber meine Lösung gar nicht so schlecht, da sich so verirrte z.B. englischsprachige Benutzer schneller zurecht finden. Mal schaun, ob ich auch noch die Interlanguage-Links setze. Bezüglich dem neuen Namensraum: Da wird sich Avatar darum kümmern. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:02, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links in andere Wikis Hi Boba. Bin gerade hierüber gestolpert. Das klappt zwar, aber ich würde dich bitten, dass nicht zu machen. Die typischen Bots, wie z.B. das pywikipedia-Framework können mit solchen Interlanguage-Links nicht umgehen. Ich weiss, dass es momentan sehr ärgerlich ist, dass man help.wikia und die deutschsprachigen Hilfeseiten nicht sinnvoll verlinken kann, aber an einer vernünftigen Lösung wird immer noch gearbeitet. --Avatar 13:46, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Titel Hallo BobaCartman! Die Vorlage habe ich schon gestern verbessert. Hoffe jetzt klappt wieder alles bei dir. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:16, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hatte da auch schon mit Avatar darüber geredet und sind auch auf eine neue Funktion gestoßen, welche auch für euch interessant sein könnte. Derweilen heißt es noch ein wenig warten, da Avatar sich schon darum kümmert (es könnte sein, dass die Funktion derweilen nur in englischer Sprache vorzufinden ist). Ich bitte dich also um ein wenig Geduld und bis dahin, Gruß Tomsen (talk) 21:14, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) TV-Wiki Hey BobaCartman, klar, ich bin gerne dabei. Ursprünglich wollte ich nur ein ProSieben-Wiki erstellen. Hab dann aber iwie ein TV-Wiki gekriegt. Gruß --DerAndre 16:47, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hab die HP jetzt soweit geändert. Allerdings hab ich das Problem, dass der Link zum MTV-Wiki immer zum TV-Wiki führt. Ich hab die Sperrung aufgehoben, du kannst dein Glück mit dem Link gerne mal versuchen ^^ --DerAndre 17:15, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah okay. Kann also gar nicht so klappen wie ich das vorhatte. Alles klar, kapiert. --DerAndre 17:23, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Poll, Monaco, ... Ich habe den Fehler von der Poll Erweiterung an das technische Team gemeldet (das heißt es dauert noch ein wenig bis wieder alles funktioniert), jedoch ist der Fehler nicht in MTV und Comedy Central. Siehe dazu Benutzer:Tomsen/Poll. Bezüglich der Skins: Wenn du Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen (empfohlen) aktiviert hast, siehst du Uncyclopedia in Monobook. Da gibt es leider keine andere Möglichkeit, da dies ja der Sinn von der Funktion ist. Bezüglich der Werbung im Crash Bandicoot kann ich noch einmal Avatar fragen, aber ich denke nicht dass ihr wieder auf Monaco 3.0 umsteigen könnt. Aber nochmal nachfragen schadet ja nicht. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 10:55, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Habe das Problem auch gemeldet, jedoch finde ich den Redirect von de.mtv auf de.tv keine gute Lösung, da dies eigentlich nicht funktionieren sollte. Außerdem sind dadurch viele Benutzer verwirrt und Interwiki-Links funktionieren auch nicht mehr korrekt. Ich bitte dich die Änderungen rückgängig zu machen und gegebenenfalls kannst du ja auch leicht die verlinkte Hauptseite im MTV-Wiki einfügen. Wenn du da Hilfe brauchst, kann ich dir auch gerne helfen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:39, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC)